


My Dear Benjamin

by SilverLinings



Series: The Death Series [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Death falls in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Benjamin

**Author's Note:**

> Respective spoilers to The Maze Runner as there is character death.

Now that we’ve become acquainted, (if you can say that in the least), I want to share one of my favorite stories.

Of course, all of them are my favorites, not a single soul I’ve ever disliked, but this one is a favorite because it wasn’t meant to happen. I never planned to fall in love or for this young boy’s life to end the way that it did.

Benjamin, he was a sweet boy, but unlike Newt, wasn’t as showing in his love for others. He stuck around with a few of the boys, the one called ‘Gally’ seemed to have been his favorite friend. And they were close and it made me smile to see them interact. Benjamin had a smile that warmed my heart, (figurative, of course).

Now another thing that people often get wrong about me, I don’t control what happens. So when Ben got stung by the ‘Griever’ and came back sick, it wasn’t my fault, just a happy coincidence.

I hadn’t intended for him to attack Thomas in the way that he did or for the Gladers to banish him, in fact I’d have preferred if they helped him rather than leave him to die, but it wasn’t my choice.

I watched Benjamin after the doors closed. He was shocked, it seemed, as he stood there staring at where he last saw his friends. The metallic sound came from a distance, growing louder with each second but it was lost on Benjamin. He seemed so - sad.

What pained me most was he didn’t flinch, not even when the Grievers punctured him over and over again. The thing that hurt me most, was that as he lay there, bleeding out ever so slowly, he smiled.

And it was that same smile that was infectious and made me want to cradle him in my arms.

So I did.

I reached down to Benjamin and scooped him into my arms, leaving his body behind for the Grievers to play with. He seemed confused for a moment, wondering where he was. Instead of answering his questions I smiled at him, feeling a sense of pride when his smile returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are appreciated.


End file.
